bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Escape
Dream Escape is the 35th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. The episode starts where Ren, Marucho, and Shun, are still brawling Gill, Airzel, and Stoica. Meanwhile, Kazarina is about to kill Dan but her machine powers down because of an explosion outside. Then Jake starts to remember an old memory of him and Dan playing football and Dan screams out his name. Lumagrowl fixes Kazarina's machine and Kazarina is about to blast Dan. Suddenly Jake snaps out of his hypnosis and tackles Kazarina and because Jake was released from Kazarina's hypnosis Coredem was as well because the bond between them both allows this to happen. After that Fabia and Aranaut come down through the roof and Kazarina throws out Lumagrowl while Jake frees Dan and Drago. Kazarina and Lumagrowl try to remind Aranaut that he used to belong to Jin and that he wasn't able to protect him while Fabia tries to convince him they're lying. Aranaut asks Lumagrowl if he was done talking and revealed he remembered all along what happened to Jin and how Kazarina performed experiments on him and how Fabia came to rescue him and the only reason he acted like he didn't remember was because he didn't want to mention Jin in front of Fabia because of how sad she was that he died. Aranaut then says that he will never lie to Fabia again and at that point he and Fabia engage Kazarina and Lumagrowl in battle. Meanwhile on Neathia Commander Elright and Queen Serena are wondering why Barodius hasn't attacked Neathia for a while. Elright suggests that the Brawlers attack on Gundalia must be succesful so far and Queen Serena hopes he's right. While Fabia and Kazarina are brawling Jake tries to snap Dan out of it. He succeeds and they throw Drago and Coredem into the battle. Coredem then says he will make Kazarina and Lumagrowl pay for what they did to him and Jake. Kazarina then orders Lumagrowl to retreat and they flee. Dan, Fabia, Jake, Drago, Aranaut, and Coredem then run after them and everyone else sees them and Marucho, Shun, Ren, Akwimos, Hawktor, and Linehalt follow them. Kazarina then uses her Barias Gear level two ability which defeats Drago, Aranaut, and Coredem. after the light dims Kazarina and Lumagrowl are gone. At that point Marucho, Shun, and Ren catch up with them and then they say that now that all six of them are back together they're unstoppable. At that moment Gill, Airzel, and Stoica appear and Kazarina reappears to join her teammates. Ren says that the Twelve Orders are at a disadvantage because they're out numbered six to four. Dan and Drago then wonder where Barodius is saying that they thought for sure Dharak would want to brawl. At that moment Dragonoid Colosuss contacts them and tells them there's a disturbance on Neathia. Gill tells the Brawlers that they were too easy to fool and Barodius and Dharak are on Neathia. Elright and Queen Serena are wondering why Barodius is trying to come through the third shield and say that as long as the DNA barrier is activated he and Dharak can't come through. Barodius throws out Dharak and because he mutated during his evolution using Drago's evolution DNA he passes through the third shield and destroys it with one ability. Barodius tells all of the other bakugan to advance and they start to destroy Neathia. Elright and Serena are taken by surprise and see that Dharak has mutated and evolved, they then realize that Neathia will be destroyed and get everyone down to the emergency shelters below the castle. Meanwhile back on Gundalia The brawlers decide they need to go back to Neathia and Dragonoid Colosuss shows up to take them back but Gill, Kazarina, Stoica, and Airzel throw out Krakix, Lumagrowl, Lythirius, and Strikeflier saying that they wont let the brawlers leave and the episode ends with the Brawlers and the Twelve Orders about to battle.